Taking a Break on the Other Side
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Fox is fed up with Woman and is now deciding to date men instead. One-Shot between Fox X Link, WARNING YAOI. Will be a sequel to this soon.


**Theme: One-Shot FoxXLink  
>Summary: Fox is tired of Woman in his life, and decides to try dating guys instead. But most of the men in Smash Manor are already taken by woman or even other men. Except one, beautiful, kind hearted Hylian who has seemed to had taken a liking to Fox as well.<br>Rated: T+**

**Taking a Break On the Other Side**

A glass was abruptly smacked down onto the table in the cafeteria of Smash Manor, the contents being practically chugged by an angry Fox McCloud just before it was on the table. Falco, who was seated across from him eating his lunch, jumped up slightly from his friend's behavior. Falco raised an eyebrow before speaking to his friend.

"You alright there Fox?" Falco asked, taking a fork full of his salad and eating it. Fox sighed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes were closed but more like he was closing them to get rid of an aching headache coming on, his food being completely ignored in front of him.

"Why are woman such bitches sometimes?" His friend stared at him in utter shock and confusion on his face.

"And you're asking me this why?" Fox sighed again and opened his eyes to meet with his friends eyes.

"Not the point Falco" Said friends narrowed his eyes, telling Fox that his answer didn't help any at the situation. "What I mean is that, girls are so hard to handle, and it's getting annoying. All the mood swings, the expectations, the girly behavior. It is sickening sometimes" Falco chuckled.

"Did something happen between you and a girl?" Fox crossed his arms and glared in the other direction.

"Yeah, I had been dating a girl for a few weeks outside of the mansion, and it was just too much that I had to call it quits yesterday. She had like this big temper tantrum and said I should just go to hell" Falco stared at his friends in shock, making Fox nod.

"So what? Your just gonna give up girls all together?" Fox nodded once again.

"That's pretty much the idea, but I don't know what I should do then. I'd like to be in a relationship, just not with girls right now" Falco chuckled across from him, Fox arched an eyebrow.

"You could go gay" Falco said, bursting into fits of laughter as a joke to his friend. But what he didn't see was Fox's eyes widening in something like a realization, a smile forming on his lips as he practically was on the edge of his chair. When Falco realized he was the only one laughing, he stopped and stared shocked at his friend, he suddenly gasped.

"Oh no, I didn't just give you an idea did I?" Fox smirked at his friend "Oh Fox please don't do this" But it was too late, his friend suddenly turned around in his seat and started to observe practically everyone in the cafeteria, occasionally making some faces of disapproval or approval. After a few moments, he turned back around to his friend still in shock.

"What you already found someone?" Falco asked, Fox shrugged a little.

"A few for right now" He turned back around in his seat "What about him?" Fox pointed a finger at the other side of the room. Falco followed and saw that it was Prince Marth Lowell, he sighed.

"Yes he is gay but he already has a boyfriend who is seated next to him" Fox finally saw the man called Marth was indeed holding hands with the redhead he knew as Roy next to him. Fox sighed again and pointed to another man.

"Well what about him?" Falco followed once again.

"Pit is gay, but has a massive crush on Ike, who is the blunette with the green headband" Fox looked at Pit then to Ike, confirming that Pit was practically making dreamy eyes at him for sure. Fox groaned and sat strait again.

"I give up" Falco rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can tell already that you have a thing for being Seme" Falco saw his friends confusing look, his mouth dropped practically to the floor. "You seriously don't know what an Uke and a Seme are?" Fox shook his head, Falco rolled his eyes again. "Well, plainly to put it, Seme is the top and Uke is the bottom" Fox's eyes brightened up slightly, now understanding the concept, he nodded for his friend to go on.

"So, if you seem to be the Seme type, we should look for an Uke for you. You were right about Pit, he is very Uke that is for sure. But Marth is obviously the Seme in his relationship" Fox nodded.

"So how will I find an Uke?" Falco tensed up slightly, his mouth opening and closing for a little while, his eyes holding confusion.

"Ya know… I honestly have no idea" Falco admitted, nervously laughing. Fox rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should ask Marth" Fox sighed.

"Alright, only if you come with" Falco nodded, being the supportive friend he is. The two got up from their seats, the food long forgotten, and headed over to the duo on the other side of the room. Once they were at their destination, Marth looked up from his food he was eating and smiled.

"Why hello there Falco, can I help you with something?" Falco smiled back, the Prince's attitude always lights up a room somehow. Falco nodded.

"Hello Marth, and yes actually you can help us with something" Marth set down his fork and was happy to listen to his friend's dilemma. "Well you see Marth, Fox here has decided he would like to date men instead now. But as inexperienced as he is, he does not know where to start." Marth nodded, understanding the dilemma already.

"Well have you figured out what you are in the relationship?" Fox nodded.

"Seme" He replied in a one word response, Marth smiled and nodded.

"Well this should make the situation easier then. What exactly are you looking for in an Uke?" Fox tensed a little, shifting his weight on the other foot as he thought for a moment. _I hadn't really thought about it much _He thought to himself.

"Umm, well I guess I would like them to be cute of course" Marth nodded with a smile on his face, urging him to go on and not be afraid about it. Fox took another breather "I suppose I would like them to also be un afraid to have a good time I guess I would put it, I'd like them to be willing to do whatever as well, but also be able to defend themselves when they need to. With of course having me help them on occasion." Marth chuckled.

"A typical Seme" Fox blushed a little "Who have you thought of dating so far?"

"Well, I thought about dating you at first" Fox saw Roy glare daggers at him and quickly covered up what he said "But I heard you two were together and that Marth was a Seme so that was out of the question" Roy smiled and held onto his lovers arm more, making Marth chuckle. "And then I thought maybe Pit would be good, but I also heard that he had a crush on Ike. So I was kind of out of options by then" Marth sighed.

"You give up too easily is the thing" Falco snickered in approval, making Fox glare at him. Marth looked around a little, a sad look starting to form. "Hmm, I don't really see anyone here that you would probably like. Most of the men here that could be gay, are most likely Seme as well"

"Not all of them" Roy said next to him, Marth looked at his lover confused, Roy blushed slightly. "Link is an Uke, and he is single" Marth smiled widely and turned back to Fox.

"That is true, one of our friend's named Link is gay and he is an Uke." Fox nodded. "And I must say he is very much of an eye catcher, I must say that sometimes he is almost as gorgeous as his sister Zelda*" Roy laughed a little next to him, nodding in approval with his lovers confirmation. "He is a Hylian so he has pointed ears; he usually wears his uniform of a green tunic and chain mail underneath, with his signature green hat of course. He is a swordsmen so if you do set him off, he might just use his sword on you" Finishing off his sentence with a smirk at Fox, making him blush madly.

"Oh, I also have to say his most beautiful feature is his hair" Roy nodded hastily after Marth, Fox raised an eyebrow.

"His hair?" Marth nodded.

"He doesn't show it a lot because he rarely takes off his hat. But when he does take it off, he has such beautiful locks of blond hair underneath, I think it goes past his elbows*" Roy nodded again*. "But either way, he usually keeps his hair up with a pony tail and covers it with his hat" Fox sighed.

"Well alright then, he sounds cute, that's for sure. I guess I should set my search on finding him then" Marth smiled at his friend.

"I hope you have a chance with him Fox, you two would make a cute couple after all" Marth winked at him before Fox left the trio to find the Hylian.

First off, he knew Link wasn't in the cafeteria, so he set out to the gardens in the back of the mansion. He walked through the halls of the mansion until he was in front of double doors leading to the gardens. He pushed on one of them and walked into the sunlight, flowers boarded the path in front of him, leading to a fountain with the SSB symbol in stone on top of it while water flowed out around it. On either side of the fountain were benches, where low and behold had a green garbed boy on one of them reading a book. Fox smiled and walked down the path towards the boy.

As he came closer, he felt his cheeks flush a little and his heart start to race. Marth was right, he was gorgeous for a man, he never though he would say it but, this man was damn sexy for sure. Link was obviously too into his book to notice Fox yet, his legs were crossed, giving Fox a slight few of his slightly curved ass. Fox shook his head quickly, he shouldn't be thinking of this stuff just yet, he hadn't even met the boy and he was already thinking of things to do with him.

He stopped in front of Link, swallowed the large lump in his throat, and cleared his throat to get the boys attention. Link looked up from his book with the most beautiful blue eyes Fox has ever seen in his life, his lips were perfectly pink and pursed slightly as he looked on questioningly at Fox. Fox took a deep breath and smiled.

"H-Hello, are you Link by any chance?" Link paid full attention to the man in front of him now.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?" He asked, closing his book. Fox waited a moment and held out his hand, surprising the boy slightly.

"My name is Fox, Fox McCloud" Link hesitantly placed his hand in Fox's and shook it slowly, but when he tried to pull away, he found that Fox held onto his hand further. He was about to say something, when Fox lifted Link's hand and bent down placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. Link blushed madly and gasped a little at this man's actions. When Fox was finished, he looked into the boys eyes with adoration.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself. You are very gorgeous after all" Link's face became a light pink now, as he smiled and looked away from Fox's eyes, afraid he might melt into his arms right then and there.

"T-Thank you Fox, that's very kind of you" Fox smiled at the boy's shyness.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Link looked into Fox's eyes once again, a small smile on his lips as he shook his head.

"No, I don't mind" Fox chuckled and let go of Link's hand, to his displeasure, and sat down on the bench next to the Hylian. But found it very hard, because instantly an awkward silence came over them. All that could be heard was the sounds of nature like birds, and other animals, as well as the water from the fountain. Fox sighed slightly and took out a coin from his pocket and threw it into the fountain, making a quick wish before settling down again, something he always did when he came here. He looked over to see Link staring at him in awe.

"Sorry, I always seem to do that when I come here, kinda cheesy I know" Link shook his head and smiled brightly at Fox.

"I think it's amazing, I do the same thing when I come here also" Link said, scooting a little closer to him, his book still in his lap. Fox smiled at him.

"Really?" Link nodded, but another awkward silence overcame them.

"But ya know, I haven't been able to today though. I have no change or money to throw in there at the moment" Link said sadly, staring at the fountain. Fox blushed a little and hastily took out another coin from his pocket.

"Uh… here" Link looked back at Fox and saw the coin in his hand; he looked back up at Fox who was smiling at him, urging the Hylian to take the coin. Link smiled slightly and took the coin, letting his hand linger in Fox's for a while as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments, the two realized they had been staring and blushed, the both of them looking away from each other with a smile on their faces. Link took the coin and set it on top of his pointer finger and his thumb; he held out his arm and with one swift move, flicked the coin in the air. The coin flipped in the air for a couple moments, then landed gracefully into the water. When Fox was out of his daze from the move, he looked back at Link who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, obviously making a wish. When he opened his eyes, he turned to Fox and they smiled at each other for a few moments, finding themselves getting lost in each other's eyes again.

"Thank you" Link said, finally after a few moments.

"It's no problem at all, really" Link giggled, but stopped and realized how close the two were, merely inches away from their lips touching. Fox placed a hand on Link's that rested on the bench, and soon found himself scooting closer and closer to Link. His heart raced so fast he was afraid Link might hear it, he was just about to close the gap between them, when all of a sudden Link backed away.

"I-I'm sorry Link" Link looked back into Fox's eyes with a smile on his lips.

"I don't mind Fox, I would just like to kiss you AFTER I know about you more" Fox smiled at him and laughed a little along with Link. They soon spent the rest of the day, chatting away and figuring out a lot of things about one another. They found out, their ages, what they like, what they dislike. They even shared about their adventures they had and how they were brought into Smash Manor because of it*. It started to get dark out and realized that it was getting late, Fox saw Link shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" Link looked up at Fox and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's alright I'll be fine" Fox rolled his eyes, learning more about the Hylian, he found out sometimes Link can be persistent on occasions. So he took off his own coat and draped it around Link's shoulders, surprising him a little. The two smiled up at one another, coming to the conclusion of heading back inside. Fox offered to walk Link to his dorm and he accepted, walking hand in hand up to Link's room. Once they made it to his dorm, they stood outside the door for a moment saying their goodbyes.

"Well it was very nice meeting you today Fox" Link said with a smile, Fox chuckled and held onto his hand, squeezing it a little, rewarded with a squeeze back.

"The same goes for you Link, I had fun today with you" Link nodded, Fox continued though. "But I must ask, would you may be like to do this again sometime? You know, like more of a date though? Maybe I can take you out to dinner sometime" Link chuckled at Fox's ambition, but nodded all the same.

"Dinner would be great, you can pick me up around 7 or so tomorrow" Link smirked slightly and stepped closer to Fox, placing his hand on his chest while the other laced his fingers with Fox's. Fox blushed madly and smiled nervously.

"S-Sure. S-Seven it is" Link giggled, and nodded.

"See you tomorrow then" Fox smiled as they let go of each other, just about to go their separate way when Link remembered something.

"Oh wait, Fox!" Fox turned around to face Link.

"Yeah?" Link walked up to him, very close to his face, making Fox blush again.

"There is something I forgot" Fox raised an eyebrow "A promise" Fox was about to ask when Link leaned in closer with his eyes closed as if ready for something to happen, then it hit him. _The kiss! _Fox thought, he swallowed the lump in his throat, as if getting ready and prepare for the kiss. He closed his eyes and the gap between them lessened as he placed his lips on Link's, he could feel Link smile as they kissed in rhythm with each other. Link's arm wrapped around Fox's neck and Fox's arms did the same around the Hylian's waist. After a moment or so, the two broke away for some air, a smile adorned on both their lips. Both of them panted a little from the lack of air, finally Link let go of Fox and stepped back a little.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Fox, still in a daze, nodded at the Hylian. A little bit turned on when Link licked his lips and winked at him before retiring to his room. Fox released a breathe that he didn't know he was holding, and smiled. He realized on his way back to his room that he forgot his coat and gave it to Link, but he didn't care at the moment as he walked down the halls of the mansion, in complete bliss and happiness.

**END**

**I enjoyed making this one, I know it was cheesy at time, but I enjoy those kind of stories. I especially like this pairing, Fox is probably a little OOC but I am not exactly sure how he acts in times like those.**

**(1)* I believe Link and Zelda are brother and sister, nothing more, nothing less. If you disagree, then keep it to yourself cause I wouldn't give a crap if you told me otherwise.**

**(2)* I feel as though I am making Roy nod a lot in here lol**

**(3)* I also believe Link has long hair, I mean he has to have SOMETHING under that hat of his. Lol jk jk**

**I plan on making a sequel so stay tuned for it.**

**R&R**


End file.
